


Set My Soul Alight

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: Frank takes his love of being lusted over to a new level when he steps into a gay pornography studio to audition in front of one of the toughest casting directors in the industry.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Set My Soul Alight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission prompt! This is pro rev Frank and white haired black parade Gerard, and here we have a classic casting couch oneshot. I hope you enjoy it!

The cleanliness of a spring day warmed the atmosphere to a pleasant degree as a gentle cool breeze fluttered through the fresh greenery blossoming amongst the branches of planted trees. Sunlight poured in through every window open to exposure and it seemed like a token of luck granted to Frank as he patiently waited while seated on a row of chairs pressed against the wall painted a neutral color. The ticking clock resounded in the space that was vacant to his own luck, although it wasn't a moment ago when a well-built man with glorious hair and biceps rippling enough to knock a few grown men unconscious sauntered through the doors after he was summoned for his audition. He flashed a coy smile in Frank's direction, as silent bidding of good luck and ' _I've got this in the bag._ ' Frank would've immediately shrunken down ten sizes if he'd waltzed into the room with confidence only to get an eyeful of his sturdy competition, but he was willing to bet they weren't rooting for the same position, if his aura of cockiness was anything to prove Frank's suspicions.

The building was designed and fashioned in a manner that wouldn't cause one to suspect a thing about the profession residing inside it if they accidentally stumbled in with the wrong address, as unlikely as that would be. Potted plants and bright lighting reflecting off polished tiles gave off the same appearance as the inside of a specialist building, but the only off-putting item that caused a chuckle to stream through Frank was the pile of explicit magazines stacked neatly on the side table a seat away from him. He peered over curiously, lifting the corners to peek at the covers until he found a gossip magazine all having to do with the porn industry. Frank arched an eyebrow and yanked it free to leaf through the pages while he waited to be called in.

In all of Frank's life, he never imagined himself setting off to try out for gay porn, but there he sat, awaiting to be summoned to one of the studios for his audition. He wasn't really certain why his instinct was to pursue that type of career when he always believed his destiny laid elsewhere, but he figured if it was something he enjoyed and knew he could master with experience while making profit from it, there was only one chance at life. Frank knew it would be exhilarating to at least _try_ to successfully land a part in the industry, an experience he'd look back on whenever his cowardice overcame him to encourage himself that he could do anything.

Perhaps there was also a certain percentage that adored the attention he'd receive from lustful eyes raking over him. Just the knowledge that his body was capable of getting people off without even making direct contact with them was a rush of tingles spilling down his spine, creating a pulling ache in the pit of his gut. Frank was always eager for undivided attention, there was no better feeling that being perceived as a sensual being others craved to get a taste of. His friends teased him with fond rolling eyes about the ways he lapped up every increment of adoration sent his way, starving for more, finding pleasure in being desired even if he wasn't particularly interested in whoever sent him a sultry look.

The door opened and out popped a woman with caramel curls and visible tattoos smattered across her hands. "Frank Iero?" She called out, then scanned the area to find it vacant aside from Frank. "Oh, looks like you're the only one here."

Frank fumbled with the magazine in his hands as a sudden curl of nerves unwound in his stomach. He shoved it down immediately and stacked the magazine on top of the others, rising fluidly and flashing his kindest smile. "Yeah, kinda helps with the nerves a little."

"Can't have any career without a little competition." The lady thankfully returned his smile benevolently and stepped aside to gesture down the hall. "I'm Miranda. I'll be leading you to one of our studios."

Frank straightened his posture and swept his dark hair away behind his ear, feeling the soft curls brushing up against his neck ticklishly. He strode into the hallway and allowed Miranda to lead the way down the stretch of large indoor studios, elatedness suddenly electric underneath his skin and his heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears over the sound of Miriam's heels clicking against the tiled ground. Frank eyed the framed and tacked posters lining the walls, equivalent to a hall of fame of sorts, proudly displaying higher ranked sex workers who collaborated with the company for a film or more, some even starting their career there. He realized the windows at the ends of the hallway and between some of the rooms was tinted in a manner indicating they were one-way glass, definitely to preserve the privacy of whoever wandered in and out of that section of the building.

"You're going to be interviewed by Gerard Way. He's one of our toughest casting directors, so good luck." Miranda slowed to a halt in front of one of the doors, her eyes sweeping quickly over Frank observantly. "He likes twinks, so you might just get a spot here."

Frank's cheeks flushed rosy, looking over his own body and wondering if he should've made an effort to at least conceal his tattoos, but then he quickly remembered there were plenty of tattooed sex workers, and Miranda didn’t seem too shy about her own artwork. Nerves fluttered in his chest and he bit down on his lower lip hesitantly. "What should I expect? Google isn't always accurate."

"Prepare to get fully naked in front of one or more people, and you're definitely gonna get groped." Miranda's fuchsia painted lips curved into a smirk. "You might fuck or be fucked if Gerard wants to get a real look at you."

Frank prepared to each scenario beforehand. He only prayed he wouldn't be manhandled by a greasy middle-aged man who didn't even have the decency to concern himself with Frank's pleasure. If that was the case, then so be it, he concluded. Work was work. Frank took a deep breath, willing his flush to dissipate, and nodded his head to let Miranda know he was prepared to face whatever awaited him behind the solid wooden door.

They both entered the studio that was filled with fluorescent lighting, blending with golden sunbeams streaming in from the one-way glass walls. There was plenty of light colors pleasant enough to ease whoever stepped in, although there was nothing quite as intimidating as an infamous faux leather couch pressed against the wall on the other side of the room, surrounded by filming and camera equipment. Frank's entire body churned with a heated flush glowing underneath his skin as a mixture of anxiousness and anticipation boiled in his bloodstream, upping the tempo of his already rapid heartbeat. God, he was really doing it, there he stood ready to take a seat on a casting couch, in one of the most competitive lines of work. Out of all things he could've been doing, he was about to put himself on full display— but something about it was so richly hot. He'd be studied, watched, told what to do. Frank swore he felt himself twitching in his pants at the mere thought of it.

Sitting at the desk adjacent from the casting couch, behind the viewing eyes of the cameras was a man engrossed in a thin packet, pictures spread out on the surface beside a yellow envelope. Frank's ears went hot as he squinted and realized they were the photographs he was asked to send in along with his application. Frank did a modeling project for a friend of his about several months ago, to his luck, for a line of makeup. Something about gender diversity, and he was more than glad to provide his face for the smoky eyeliner pencils and the rosy glosses.

"Here he is, Mr. Way." Miranda guided Frank over to the setup, moving out of the way for the casting director to get a good look at him in person for the first time. The man lifted his head with mild interest despite a mostly blank expression on his face for the sake of professionalism.

Gerard Way was a fair-haired man of a unique type of beauty. Something about him was elfin, perhaps it was the snub nose and the sweep of his long lashes, the pink hue of his bow-shaped lips and the roundness of his jaw, skin soft and pale as a cream colored rose petal. Frank was on the verge of calling him delicate, until the man stood up and revealed he was a few inches taller than Frank, and his dark hazel eyes locked with Frank's. Eons of intensity peered out through his gaze slowly drinking Frank in, inspecting every aspect of his frame and his body, his slow steps and movements resembling the flow of spilled dark liquor as he maneuvered around the desk to stand directly in front of Frank. Frank felt like that smooth whiskey was gliding along his skin as those earthy eyes appreciatively scanned over his ink, shivering subtly at the faintest hint of a smirk lifting the corner of Gerard's lips. Gerard met his eyes again under a shadow of thick lashes and a low chuckle streamed out of him. Frank swallowed thickly at the sound that was far too attractive to be of this world. His beauty may have been of a delicate nature, but Gerard exuded such authority that Frank was nearly weak in his legs, ready to careen towards the ground on his knees.

"Thanks for guiding him in, Miranda." Gerard pulled his magnetic eyes from Frank, and he hadn't realized his breath had been caught in his throat until he inhaled a silenced gasp to compensate for the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"No problem. Let me know if you want to film a sex scene, I'll send someone in."

"No need." Gerard waved her offer dismissively, glistening eyes weighing back in on Frank so his breath was tangled up in his throat again. "I've got this taken care of."

Miranda chuckled knowingly and exited the studio, shutting the door quietly behind her. Leaving only Frank and the casting director inside the room, making Frank hyperaware of all of his surroundings, but above all things, the weight of Gerard's observations making his skin tingle as though the brush of fingers barely skimmed over his flesh rising with goosebumps. Frank didn't think anyone had ever looked at him the way Gerard did. Was it his alleged affinity for men who shared a similar appeal as Frank? Frank looked up through his lashes and decided to break the ice with a polite smile, holding a hand out.

"Hello. I'm Frank Iero."

Gerard glanced at Frank's hand before his lips folded into a full answering smirk. He slid his hand into Frank's in a firm hold causing sparks to ricochet through Frank's body, he was on the verge of squirming. "I know. I'm Gerard Way. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Frank withdrew his hand from Gerard's grip despite wishing the contact wouldn't cease and pressed his lips together.

"Take a seat." Gerard gestured to the black couch against the white wall. "We'll begin with some questions. I'll be recording, if you don't mind."

"That's fine." Frank did as instructed without hesitation. He carefully sank down on the seat, the faint squeak of the material a bit embarrassing under his movements as he got comfortable, but he supposed there were other things to become he should've been more embarrassed about. He rested his hands on his thighs and expectantly looked across at Gerard who was already seated at his desk after easily flicking on the camera resting on a stand nearby, leaning back in his chair with a hand curled loosely near his jaw as he obviously inspected Frank at a distance. Frank's cheeks warmed over and he kept a hint of a smile at his lips at all times, a word of advice from a friend when he was fussing over the way he'd be perceived. If the desk moved away, Frank was willing to bet Gerard's legs had fallen open absentmindedly, and he gulped down the swell of saliva pooling under his tongue at the visual. Thank god for his instant attraction to the man who would more than likely be fucking him that afternoon, if all went right.

"You don't seem very nervous." Gerard's grin was partially covered by his looming hand.

A laugh breathily squeezed out from Frank's throat that went tight as a flurry of scenarios with Gerard scattered through his brain before he processed anything was being said. "I'm a little nervous, not too much. I guess I'm relieved I'm not being interviewed in a shabby little office."

"This company's a little more professional for interviews. It's less intimidating, isn't it?"

"Sure. Nothing fully takes away the nerves, though." Frank looked around the studio. "I guess that's normal."

"I've had clients in way worse condition." Gerard dropped his hand away from his curved lips and quickly skimmed over Frank's application and photographs resting on the table. "I'm impressed with your application."

Frank perked up at the recognition and the faint smile residing on his face broadened. "Is it to your liking?"

"You won't figure that out until the end." Gerard peered through his lashes and smiled crookedly, causing Frank's heart to thump unevenly. "But I will say these pictures are great. These belong in a catalog magazine."

"They were for social media advertisement." Frank brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair away from his cheek glowing rosy at the implication that Gerard liked what he saw. It was a friend's growing makeup business. I was more than happy to model for her."

"Have you modeled before or after that?"

"No. It was just a few months ago. I'd probably do it again."

"Hmm." Gerard drew out a low hum, thumbing the corner of a headshot silently for a moment. Frank waited with writhing nerves and anticipation hotly churning in his gut.

Gerard spoke up again, that time with a question. "What do you do for a living right now, Frank?" Gerard languidly leaned back and awaited for an answer, eyes pensive and still searching whatever he could.

"Oh, uh. I'm finishing online college right now, but I work as an assistant for a real estate office."

"You're twenty-four, yes?"

"That's correct." Frank neatly folded his hands as another bundle of nerves began to set in now that the round of questions began. He prayed he didn't fuck it up and sound like an idiot in front of possibly the most attractive man he'd ever seen.

"And how long have you been attending college and working at this job of yours?"

"College has been a work in progress since I was nineteen. I started working at the real estate agency when I was twenty-two, but I worked in retail before. That happened when I turned eighteen."

"No experience in this line of work."

"No . . ." Frank hesitated, reconsidering his response, but decided to go for it to get somewhere interesting. "I don't think an ex-boyfriend recording us having sex really counts."

Gerard's eyes ignited with a flame of intrigue and something darker allotting some of the heat to sink under Frank's skin and bones to graze the live nerves.

"Having a little bit of fun?" Gerard assumed, a smirk whispering in his tone despite the absence of it, making Frank practically drool on the couch.

"It was something exciting to do, yeah." Frank tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled coyly. "It was the most fun we ever had though. I made him delete it when we broke up."

"Shame." Gerard played around the word with a soft chuckle, turning Frank's application to read the next page. "Would've been a nice submission."

"It's more fun when you see everything for the first time in person." Frank settled back against the couch, spreading his knees apart ever so slightly, be enough to cause Gerard's eyes to train between them. Frank bit his lower lips and rested his hands respectfully on his thighs, getting that thrill again, the feeling caressing his skin and feathering across his spine.

Gerard licked his lower lip and looked up into Frank's eyes knowingly, a silent promise swimming within them setting Frank aflame internally.

"I'm assuming you've watched and enjoyed porn if you're here with us today." Gerard swiftly moved onto another topic knocking some sense into Frank. This was a real appointment, not a seduction game.

"Oh, yes. Gay porn, mostly. Like the type your company makes." Frank's cheeks were dusty in a cherry red blush. "I'm not obsessed with porn, but I like it."

"What kind do you watch?"

Frank cleared his throat softly, willing himself to be as open as possible. "Um. BDSM stuff. Size differences. Sometimes the really sweet and sensual stuff hits the spot."

"Really? Do you relate to any role?"

"The . . . the bottoms." Frank's heartbeat accelerated as Gerard's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I know. It says here on your application that you've only ever bottomed." Gerard leapt onto a stronger topic, increasing the explicitness of their interview tapping into Frank's excitement. "And that you're interested in performing this role on camera."

"Yes, I am." Frank confirmed with a single nod.

"There's a lot of self care and requirements that go into bottoming in porn. I hope you're aware of that."

"Of course, I've done a lot of research."

"It's good to be informed. What brought you here, Frank?"

Frank's teeth dug into his lower lip as he collected an answer that was just filthy enough without seeming like he was overdoing it. He made eye contact and slowly released his lip.

"To be truthful, I saw it as a perfect opportunity. Making money while doing something I enjoy seems ideal." Frank smoothed his hands over the knees of his fitting dark jeans. "I like . . . being looked at."

"Being looked at?" Gerard leaned forward, resting his chest on his folded hands as he propped his elbows on the desk. "Can you elaborate on that?"

Frank took in a slightly tremulous breath, having not expected to be questioned about it, but he realized the more obscene and clear he was, the more likely he was to gain Gerard's satisfaction. He could see the questions and curiously burning in Gerard's heady gaze.

"I like when people look at me and want to fuck me." Frank licked his lips and quickly looked between the camera lens and Gerard again. "Even if I don't want to fuck them. It gets me hot."

Gerard standing from his chair nearly had Frank melting into the faux leather of the couch, his legs instinctively spreading apart wider. His heart hammered in his throat for a moment and sank low in disappointment when Gerard sauntered over to the camera, lightly touching the stand. He looked over at Frank, eyes raking over his slightly spread legs.

"This might be the perfect place for you then." Gerard almost sounded teasing, but his face was serious, voice dropping down a touch lower. "Tell me what else you like, Frank."

Frank swallowed dryly, fingers slipping over the couch as he straightened his posture again. "I like being controlled, told what to do. I love degrading. Roughness, definitely roughness."

"You're a submissive type."

Frank stammered, face flushing with redness. "Yes."

"How many people have been able to give you what you want?"

Fuck, it was so specific, Frank shouldve practiced with more audition videos on porn sites. "I think . . . only five."

"Five?" Gerard's brows rose up high. "Such a small amount. Out of how many?"

"I don't know," Frank said softly, "There's been a lot since I started college."

"Well, with these details, you may be getting just what you want all the time. If you impress me enough." Gerard said it almost dismissively, but there was a flash in his eyes when he glanced at Frank that had Frank believing there was a firm chance he was landing the role much easier than he thought if he kept it up. Frank inhaled and nodded, staring into the camera for a moment.

"I have another very personal question for you, Frank."

Frank's breathing became shaky at the sight of lust forming in Gerard. "Go for it."

"How do you masturbate?" Gerard spoke silkily, a softened tone with a gentle rasp that was so much more attractive to Frank than a deep, stony voice.

Frank squirmed slightly in his seat as his dick paid quick attention to the sound of Gerard and the weight of his eyes on him. "I . . . I jerk off. I finger myself or use a dildo, too, but not all the time."

"Did you bring any toys with you?"

"N-No." Frank didn't know why he looked over himself as if he could magically conjure up a toy to please Gerard. His hum of disappointment made Frank want to stomp his own foot for not thinking far enough ahead.

"That's fine. Here's what we're gonna do next, honey." Gerard took a gentler approach as he took a step forward. "I want you to take your clothes off. Everything."

Frank appreciated how Gerard softened a tad to prevent Frank from suddenly becoming uncomfortable. It wasn't likely, not when giddiness bloomed now that he was being lead towards the part he looked forward to most.

Frank stood up from the couch obediently. As commanded, Frank started to strip after kicking off his shoes, making sure to neatly pile the clothes on one side of the couch so they weren't messily strewn all over the place. Every new portion of skin being exposed to the cool air of the studio was being drunken in by piercing eyes, causing Frank's dick to respond. Frank could've moaned at the pleased looked in Gerard's face that only increased tenfold as he finally wriggled out of his underwear, letting it join the pile of his clothing set aside. There he stood, presenting his nude body to a complete stranger and a filming camera, but Frank couldn't have ever been more thrilled. He allowed himself to be looked over, even turning in a slow circle for ever portion of himself to be viewed.

"Perfect," Gerard murmured on a cusp of a breathy tone, "Get on the couch again. Spread yourself out nicely."

Frank sank down onto the cushions and made himself comfortable, spreading his legs apart so he was exposed. Frank locked eyes with Gerard as he brushed his fingertips along the cut of his hip, trailing it towards the beginning of his thigh. Gerard tracked the movements and his throat worked with a harsh gulp. Frank refrained from grinning. He knew he was a sight to behold; he was all soft lips and pale skin touched by a compelling splash of warm honey tones, maps of intricate artwork embellishing his body, slender hips and a glimmering diamond navel piercing just to compliment his own natural temptation. His chestnut colored hair was silky and curled at the ends, framing a smooth jawline and a pretty neck. Frank wouldn't have so proudly put himself on display if he didn't acknowledge his own beauty. Laid out so ostentatiously, he liked to think Gerard found him irresistible.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Gerard's eyes twinkled.

Frank's lips spread into a sheepish grin, his fingers brushing his navel piercing for the lighting to dance across the faucets. "A little bit."

"Good." Gerard looked to the camera to readjust it. "Here's where it gets even better."

"Better?"

"You're gonna touch yourself the way you do when you're alone." Gerard's tongue darted over his lips and he quirked one eyebrow. "As long as you're okay with that. If not, then you can put your clothes back on and we can end this interview right now."

"I don't have a problem with that." Frank said all in a rush, almost terrified of being escorted out of the room before anything real happened. Frank trailed his hand lower, eyes dropping down to his dick that was already halfway to getting hard.

"That's what I like to hear." Gerard said approvingly, drawing a beam from Frank. He went to a basket resting beside the desk and pulled out a bottle to toss it in Frank's direction, and Frank quickly recognized it was a bottle of lube when he caught it thanks to his sharp reflexes and held it in his hands. "Whenever you're ready."

The bottle of lube was set aside for the first brief moment. Frank adjusted his hips so he slid a little lower down on the cushions, angled towards the camera so everything was perfectly in view. He spread his thighs wider, tugging his lower lip between his teeth to feel the softness of his own touch against the skin nearest to his crotch. He was well aware of the audience, no matter how small it was, and it only encouraged Frank to give only the most high quality performance he could muster. Frank looked up through his fluttering lashes at the camera, then at Gerard, taking in the veins underneath the pale skin of his hands maintaining a fine balance between delicacy and masculinity, envisioning the way they'd look stroking over Frank's body, pushing and pulling demandingly. Frank felt blood rush to his cock as he hissed softly and he circled a fingertip around the base, teasing the neatly trimmed curls surrounding it. Reaching for the lube, Frank squeezed a decent glob into his palm. Frank slowly took ahold of himself and stroked his dick to full hardness, his eyes shutting and his head tilting backward at the rush of molten tingles racing up his spine and back down to the accumulation of heat in his groin. A soft moan spilled out as he rubbed his thumb against the sensitive head, stroking at a slow pace to savor the feeling and build tension. The slide was easy thanks to the lube, using spit wasn't comfortable.

"That's good. Just like that," Gerard's hushed and low tone caused Frank's eyes to flash open. "You've got about fifteen minutes. Make the most of it."

Frank's breath hitched at the authoritative ring emanating from Gerard's command, engulfing him. In a surge of new arousal, Frank whimpered and began stroking himself faster, getting into the rhythm of his fist gliding over his cock. He swore he felt himself getting harder by the second to feel Gerard's eyes digging into him, silently taking him apart, paying undivided attention to the real view spread out in front of him instead of the virtual screen capturing every second. Frank's eyes were half closed as he jerked himself off, a mixture of lube and pre-come smearing wetly across his palm gliding. Sweat prickled at the nape of his neck and his scalp and Frank allowed his soft noises to spill free, it was most likely wanted of him. He twisted his fist and squeezed himself slightly, wringing around the sensitive tip, making himself gasp raggedly. Fuck, that was always so good.

"Do that again." Gerard commanded.

Frank repeated the motion instantaneously. He gasped again, his hips rocking upward, and his mouth dropped open in a low moan.

"Fuck, yeah," Gerard breathed, "Feels good?"

"Yes." Frank should've been mortified by how whiny his response came out, but he was drifting in his pleasure, his lids fluttering. Gerard was eating it up and Frank fucking loved it, constantly being pulled under by constant waves of new pleasure.

"Faster. I need to know you can do it without coming too soon."

Frank nodded eagerly. He sped up, a groan escaping him along at the increase of sensitivity. He was throbbing, but his stamina was good enough, he wouldn't be orgasming so quickly despite the new pace. He kept at it until Gerard spoke again.

"Play with yourself a little more."

Frank knew what Gerard meant. He stroked himself for a beat longer and trailed his fingers over the vein going along the underside, gliding lower to his balls. He moved between his dick and his balls as Gerard instructed, biting down hard on his lips at the sensation.

"You get yourself off like this when you're by yourself, Frank?" Gerard's raspy question nearly made Frank whimper again. "Just stroking your cock?"

Frank slowed down, breathing heavily. He heard an implication in Gerard's tone, and when he met his eyes again, clarity struck him. Gerard wanted to see more, but he was testing Frank, seeing just how well he was at this and how much he understood.

At that rate, Frank's filter was completely gone, so he answered with, "No. I’d be fucking my ass with my fingers by now.”

Gerard's eyes sparkled and one corner of his lips lifted higher than the other subtly. "Why don't you show me how you do it?"

Frank was overjoyed to advance. He nodded vehemently, releasing his grip on his dick despite the throb of protest it gave. "How do you want me?"

"Turn your back to me and bend over." Gerard's finger made a spinning motion. "Spread your legs once you're in position."

Frank was a little disappointed to be facing away from Gerard, but the image of him so ingrained into his mind that there wouldn't be a problem visualizing him. Frank turned and did as told; bending over and resting his forearms on the cushions, ass in the air, and his legs slowly spreading apart in a comfortable position. He relaxed his back into a smooth arch and glanced over his shoulder, his breathing still unsteady. He was fully exposed that way, he was aware, but it just wasn't enough for him. Frank reached behind him and dug his fingers into his asscheek, he spreading himself apart so not a single particle of him went unseen, his cock hanging heavily between his legs.

"Such a pretty asshole," Gerard murmured softly, making Frank shiver, "Are you gonna fuck it for the camera?"

"God, yes." Frank breathed, another thick wave of arousal clouding his head. Gerard thought his asshole was _pretty_. He was aching for Gerard to do something about it already, but he'd settle for doing it himself for the time being. He reached for the lube with a shaky hand and let go of his asscheek to spread a decent layer of lube across three of his fingers. This portion would be as easy as stroking himself, fingering his ass was practically second nature to him after he introduced it to his masturbation routine a few years ago. He didn't always do it because he was too lazy or too needy to have the patience for it, but when he did, his orgasms were the most intense ones he could give himself.

The first finger slid in with ease. Frank relaxed and sighed contently at the feeling, letting it sink all the way in before slowly pumping it. Moaning softly, Frank shut his eyes and kept at it for a minute until he was ready for the second one. He rocked back against his fingers slowly plunging in and out of himself, feeling his ass clench around them, and he was certain it was a sight for sore eyes. He savored each drag for show and was confident in his ministrations. Lube spread around his rim and he sank his fingers deeper in, curving in a way to graze his prostate. Frank sharply bucked his hips forwards and released a noise that was yet to be heard by the director.

"Yeah, keep doing that. Add the third finger now. Let's see what your ass can take." Gerard was the flame brushing the live wires of Frank's nerves in his body.

Frank's cock was leaking and he was panting deeply as he slid the third finger inside. He fucked himself on the knot of his fingers gliding in and out of him, stretching his ass for something more if he was lucky enough to receive it. His eyes rolled back as he crooked them all and rubbed against his prostate, a string of moans dripping from his open lips.

"I wanna see more than that. I know you've got more to show me. _Fuck_ yourself."

Frank whimpered and started riding his fingers, his other sweaty hand desperately holding onto the wrinkles in the faux leather couch to maintain some type of grip or else he'd collapse. He moved his hand faster, hearing the quiet slick sound of his fingers moving inside himself — call him narcissistic, but it was ridiculously hot to hear his ass taking his digits so well. He made the most obscene picture with his fingers deep in his ass and his legs spread apart for show, curls of heat washing over him relentlessly each time he rubbed across his prostate. Frank shut his eyes tight and felt Gerard's gaze piercing into him, keeping him pinned in his place so he wished he could keep fingering himself for him far longer than a few measly minutes. If they'd met under different circumstances, Frank would've sucked him off already, prepping himself while choking on his cock, then he'd straddle his thighs and sink onto—

"That's enough." Gerard's voice rang out clear in the room. Frank froze all over, his eyes snapping open. When no other instruction came, Frank slowly slid his fingers out, hissing softly as his ass clenched from the loss.

"Should I get back up?" Frank asked, wincing at the unsteadiness of his voice.

"Sit down again, Frank."

Frank nodded, swallowing hard, wishing for a split second that he hadn't been told to stop because his cock was aching, and his ass felt far too empty. Frank carefully flipped himself around, sliding back against the couch and taking a seat that was uncomfortable considering his ass was clenching repetitively. He was flushed and sweating, his lips wet and his cock standing upright between his thighs, and he couldn’t even touch it. Frank looked over himself, at his palms imprinted with wrinkled lines from gripping onto the couch so tight.

Frank looked up, prepared for more questions, but his tongue was nearly gulped down when he realized Gerard was moving towards him. It wasn't predatory, nor perverse, but instead it made Frank's entire body glow from the way it ignited. Frank was aware of how naked he was, how vulnerable, and Gerard could do anything he wanted to him. Frank was willing, not just for acing an audition, but because there was never a stronger urge to please someone before he came across Gerard's penetrating stare and his gorgeous face, platinum short hair Frank wanted to run his fingers through as desperately as he wanted Gerard's fingers to do the same to his hair — only with a lot more yanking involved.

Frank's head tilted back as Gerard loomed over him. He was angled so the camera could see everything that was about to occur between them. Gerard made a soft appreciative noises as he looked over Frank. He reached out with his hand to caress his jawline, a thrill surging under Frank's skin and aiming straight towards his groin. He trailed his fingers down Frank's neck, his chest, teasing towards his abdomen. He reached down to fondle his cock, making Frank gasp and mewl. Gerard’s wandering fingers stroking his hip left an obscene smear of pre-come before moving back up to stroke his cheek. Frank leaned into the touch fervidly, not caring where his hand had been.

"You're beautiful." Gerard commented, almost in wonder. Frank shivered softly.

"Thank you." He whispered appreciatively.

Gerard stroked his thumb along his lower lip. Frank's lips parted instinctively at the grazing touch running hot on his skin. He was prepared to suck it into his mouth if Gerard wanted that, but it stayed firmly in place, then it stroked over the skin and rested underneath it once he was done feeling the softness of his lips.

"Your mouth may be the most beautiful thing about you, not counting those gorgeous eyes." Gerard pet the corner of Frank's mouth.

Frank moaned, his eyes shutting for a second. He opened them again and stared up pleadingly at Gerard. He was physically _yearning_ — he'd never been built up to such a high point before.

"I bet you love sucking dick with this pretty mouth, don't you?" Gerard cupped the underside of Frank's face gently with one hand, stroking his cheek.

Frank nodded fervently, his eyes wide. He was already salivating from how much he'd love to stretch his lips around Gerard's dick. He was willing to bet he was packing underneath those tight black jeans, there was a definite visible line at the crotch that couldn't have indicated the opposite.

Frank was astonished by the way Gerard firmly squeezed his face and yanked his head back so Frank was forced to meet his eyes, gasping at the tight grip around his jaw. Gerard fiercely said, "I want you to say it. If you want this job, you're gonna need to learn how to use your words."

It snapped into place how things were going to go in that moment, and Frank nearly combusted on the spot as the grandest wave of arousal yet caused him to go into a hazy spiral of neediness. Frank squirmed and felt himself leaking heavily.

"I — I love sucking cock. I love getting my mouth fucked." Frank whined softly. "I want you to use my mouth.”

Gerard chuckled lowly at Frank's filthy confession and not so discreet plea dribbling from his tingling lips. He seemed satisfied, but darkness swept over him, making him appear far larger than he was. He released Frank's jaw only to slap Frank across the face just sharply enough to make him gasp and snap his head to the side, but not violently enough to cause actual damage.

"Cock slut." Gerard yanked Frank's face back and locked eyes with him. "You should know better than to whore yourself out like that. Yet here you are. Are you ready to do as I say?"

Frank was nearly delirious from being slapped and the ever so hot humiliation tactic, shock ricocheting through him along with exhilaration to be treated this way. He could only say, "Yes. Please."

"Good boy," Gerard said warmly, making Frank exhale shakily, "Then you're going to show me how much you love getting your mouth fucked. I want those lips wrapped around my cock."

Frank practically leapt up from the eagerness exploding through his body. Unadulterated wanting clouded his mind and he nodded excessively, uncaring if he looked like a needy whore salivating at the thought of being used. It wasn't merely for show anymore, these were genuine desires overpowering Frank's consciousness, polluting it in a murky film of hunger awaiting to be burnt away by obscenities. He fluidly slid down to his knees on the rug, mindful of the camera recording his every movement.

Gerard made haste undoing his pants, and it may have been Frank's imagination, but there was strong possibility of him slowing while pushing down the zipper to make Frank all the more longing. Frank scooted closer, his hands at Gerard's hips, curling into the waistband of his jeans and underwear to help him roll them down his thighs. His cock sprang free alas and Frank was permitted finally getting a view of it. His gut trembled and his blood rushed like magma through his veins as he drank in Gerard’s thick cock, flushed and pink, veins running along the shaft as he gradually grew harder under his stroking hand wrapped around it. Frank's mouth watered on instinct and he chewed his lower lip, guiding his face closer in preparation. Fuck, was he ever ready to swallow it down, more than willing to choke himself unconscious on it.

“Don’t worry, I’m clean. We don’t need a lawsuit on our hands.” Gerard murmured and stepped closer.“Open up." He tapped his dick against Frank's cheek harshly, smearing the tip along the seam of his parted lips. Frank opened his mouth wide, gazing through his lashes.

Quietly enough so the mics wouldn't capture his whisper, Gerard unexpectedly said in the gentlest tone, "We'll stop if it's too much."

Frank's heart gave a twisting little flutter and he squeezed Gerard's hip in understanding. He trailed his fingers down his thighs and held on, hardly digging his fingers in quite yet. Mutual confirmation passed between them through eye contact, and in an instant, Gerard was sliding his cock past Frank's lips.The instant the weight of him was resting on Frank's tongue, he put in the work of drawing him in the rest of the way, sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks as he took as much in as possible before pulling back slowly and going down again, moaning at the stretch in his jaw from his mouth being filled to maximum capacity. Frank shut his eyes and relished in the surprised groan Gerard let out at the instant stimulation of Frank's eager mouth he knew was given to him for a reason. Frank breathed through his nose and bobbed his head, taking Gerard in as deeply as possible and only choking here and there. He had enough practice over the years to manage his gag reflex as best as he could if he couldn't completely rid of it. Frank's eyes watered instantly, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it when he was sucking Gerard off.

"Yeah, that's it. God, you suck cock like a slut, I can only imagine how much dick you’ve swallowed down," Gerard chuckled, a breathy moan escaping him. "So fucking good at it."

Frank hummed around Gerard's cock, making his thighs quiver and earning a pair of hands threading through his hair to grip it tightly. Frank's eyes fluttered and he moved his head faster, lathing the underside of Gerard's dick with his tongue. He pulled back nearly all the way, sucking the leaking tip and twirling his tongue around it the way every guy seemed to enjoy, and Gerard's eyes were practically rolling back in his head when Frank looked up just as his tongue flickered across the slit. Frank whimpered at the sight of his slack mouth and his hips rocking forward to shove himself back in. Frank welcomed him by relaxing his throat, bobbing his head fast, until Gerard was ready to take full control. With two fistfuls of Frank's hair, Gerard thrusted forward shallowly, testing the depth and how much Frank could take. Frank kept his mouth as open as possible, encouraging Gerard by sinking down far and coming back up, resting there for him to take the lead.

"You really do like getting your throat fucked, don't you?" Gerard thrusted deeper, faster, making Frank really feel the size of him each time he sank back into his mouth, and he was fucking dripping pre-come from it. Gerard tugged Frank's hair, eliciting a whine from him, and Frank couldn't resist reaching down to touch himself. "You were made for this. I could watch you sucking my dick all fucking day."

 _Yes_ , that was exactly what Frank needed to hear. Gerard started really going at it, fucking into Frank's mouth fast so he swore his upper palate would be bruised by the time he exited the building, but Frank adored the lack of restraint. Tears spilled from the corners of Frank's eyes as he choked around the cock using him to get off, he might as well have been a fleshlight from the way Gerard was swiveling his hips and keeping his head in place. Gerard’s hands curled into his hair and maneuvered Frank’s head over him in time with the motion of his thrusts. Frank moaned brokenly while stroking his dick at the same pace Gerard fucked his mouth at. To be torn asunder by this man would be a fantasy come alive, even if Frank never expected to cross paths with someone as exquisite looking as Gerard, so beautiful that not even his dreams could piece together a mirage comparable to him.

When Gerard was making Frank work for it again on his own by his command, Frank pulled back from his vigorous sucking and gasped jaggedly for air, his mouth swollen and saliva trickling down to his neck. Gerard's eyes were dark and his porcelain skin was flushed, only furthering Frank's newfound desire. He breathed harshly and stroked Gerard off with a tight fist. "Spit in my mouth."

Gerard's eyebrows rose at first. A beat of a second passed between them as he reeled from his surprise, but quickly recovered. He groaned deep in his chest and cupped Frank's face again the way he did previously, bending down. Frank leaned up eagerly, sliding his tongue out past his lips. Gerard worked his cheeks and spat, a long line of glistening saliva dripping from his rosy lower lip, dripping into Frank's waiting mouth and onto his tongue. Frank moaned as a lingering string dribbled down Gerard's chin and stained his parted lips in a glossy coat, and Frank drew his tongue back in, his hot mouth groping for Gerard’s cock to envelope the tip and suck deeply nearly to the base, using his own spit and Gerard's to create a messier slide.

"You're so fucking hot," Gerard gasped, "Wanting me to spit in your mouth. You like being treated like a whore, don’t you?"

Frank made a thin sound of agreement, taking Gerard as deep as possible and keeping himself there. He swallowed hard, his eyes welling up with tears from resisting the urge to gag at the intrusion since Gerard was down his throat at that point, but before he knew it, Gerard was making a strangled noise of pleasure and yanking Frank off of his dick. He inhaled raggedly, spit spread all across his abused mouth and further down, tears tracking down his face.

"Get on your knees on the couch. I want to fuck you." Gerard released his harsh grip on Frank's hair to allow him mobility.

"Yes, yes please, fuck me." Frank scrambled off of his sore knees only to rest upon them again, but at least there was the luxury of the plush cushions underneath him that time. He supported himself as he crawled onto the couch and rested there, keeping a smooth arch to his back, glancing at the camera fleetingly. Frank's throat felt raw and his jaw was aching from the exertion, but he reveled in the sensations, feeling privileged to endure them at all.

Gerard came in behind Frank, and to his surprise, there were soft hands at his waist, stroking along his sides all the way down to his legs. Another sensation was a gratifying and searing heat stamped across Frank's back, which he was pleased to discover was Gerard's lips drawing a path along his spine. Frank sighed blissfully and shivered, looking over his shoulder only to have his jaw tenderly cupped as he was drawn into a kiss. The shock dissolved into glee at the softness of lips against his own, the slickness they built together as the heat of the moment inspired their lips to move together in a deeply sensual manner making Frank's gut dip down low in his body that was already simmering. Their tongues slid together and Frank moaned tremulously as he could practically taste passion saturating his tongue like the exotic bloom of petals poisoning all with the curse of seduction. Only, such poison wasn’t bitter, but marvelously sweet. Gerard's thumb pressed down against Frank's lower lip when he pulled away a few centimeters and Frank gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, lightheaded from the kiss.

"Would've been a waste of an opportunity not kissing you." Gerard whispered only to Frank right against his mouth before pulling away to get back into action.

Frank would've said that brief statement was almost sweet, but he was broken out to that state of mind and transported back into his paradise of pleasure when he felt Gerard tugging his hips back, his slick cock pressed up against the back of his thigh. Frank gasped and pushed back enthusiastically, soaking in Gerard's hot hands groping at his ass and spreading him apart. He was still wet and open from fingering himself, he was willing to bet Gerard was treasuring the view that was now within touching range. He made a soft noise as the pad of Gerard'sfinger rubbed around his rim, capturing the residual lube so he could guide the tip inside. Frank's ass clenched around it and he swore every nerve ending suddenly came alive in ways he wasn't capable of setting off on his own when Gerard touched him there.

"Fuck," Gerard breathed in awe, "I wish I had time to eat you out, but I went a little overboard with your pretty mouth."

“You sure?" He needed to know what Gerard's tongue felt like.

Gerard let out a low little laugh, teasing Frank's hole with the tip of his dick gliding across it in rocking movements leaving him gasping. "Eager boy. You like getting tongue up your ass?"

"So fucking much," Frank's hips circled slowly at the same rhythm as Gerard's. "But right now, I need you to fuck me senseless."

"Mhm? You want it hard, slut? Are you really _that_ desperate for cock?" Gerard teased as he lubed himself up, then he was back again, so slick and hot as he pressed right against Frank's asshole, and _yes_ , Frank was so desperate for cock right now, he never burned for it more.

"Please," Frank breathed out on the cusp of a whimper, "Fuck my ass. Until all I can think about is how good your dick feels inside me."

"Fuck, baby." Gerard held Frank's hips firmly, and Frank didn't have time to be flattered by the use of a pet name when he felt Gerard sliding in, stretching him out instantly. The initial pain was a dull and evanescent sensation sparking up his tailbone all the way to the middle of his spine, but since he was well prepared and familiar with taking it, Frank accommodated to Gerard in a short moment. He buried himself deep until his hips were pressed against Frank's ass, filling him to the brim so Frank's mouth was slack and a string of expletives were gushing quietly from his mouth. He sucked in a shuddering breath and reached back to hold himself open, listening to the sound of Gerard's ragged breathing pattern with the occasional soft moan rumbled in his throat, as gentle of a sound as Frank would've expected from him, but that didn't take from the encompassing rasp and the low note harmonizing with the breathiness.

"So fucking good," Gerard leaned over Frank and grazed his lips against the back of his neck, brushing his hair aside to access the soft skin dusted in pink from the heat of his flush. “You greedy whore.”

"Mm, yes," Frank whimpered as sweat broke out over his entire body, a string of pre-come leaking from his cock onto the couch in a crystalline trail capturing the brightness of the lighting spilling over his body connected to Gerard's. "So greedy. Please, Gerard."

"Please what?" Gerard rocked the slightest bit, already grazing Frank's prostate and tearing a sharp gasp from him.

"Please, please, move," Frank gripped into the couch so harshly that his nails nearly bit into the fabric. "I need you to fuck me."

Gerard's answering groan was the final warning before he was digging his fingers into Frank's hips. He slowly drew almost all the way out before slamming himself back in, instantly beginning a rapid rhythm that rocked Frank's body in more than one sense. His mind was already clouded over by the intensity of brewing lust, now he was being euphorically overwhelmed by the sensation of being fucked into with purpose, with a drive of requited desire that only heightened his body’s response to each movement inside him. His sensitivity increased to the point where every single nerve sang each time it was stimulated, so Gerard pounding into him was the gate of heaven sweetly swinging open in welcometo envelop every spot inside him bringing floral colors to the darkness he met when his eyes shut tight.

Frank couldn’t refrain from vocalizing his pleasure that devoured his body whole. Mindlessly, noises and even soft cries welled up in his chest and flooded past his open mouth, something that couldn’t be suppressed even if he was instructed to. Gerard’s hands rested heavily over his hips to yank him back in time with the rough swing of his hips driving forward to connect with Frank’s ass, the sound of skin against skin harmonizing with the musical flow of mingling moans filtering out from the both of them.

Gerard leaned over Frank’s back so his lips were right beside his ear, his spread out hand caressing along his lower back. “I want you to fuck yourself back on my cock. Arch your back for me.”

Frank nodded through the film of blissful tears knitted together over his eyes. He rapidly blinked them away and curved his back enticingly, shuddering deeply from Gerard grinding against his prostate the second he moved himself back into place to continue fucking him at a brutal pace. Frank sucked in a shaky breath and couldn’t swallow down the carnal whine escaping him as he began rocking his hips back, matching the beat of Gerard’s thrusts so it felt as though the pressure on his prostate never ceased.

“Oh my god,” Frank gasped, “There, there. Don’t ever fucking stop.” A new spurt of fresh pre-come spilled from his twitching cock hanging between his legs and Frank cried out, tossing his head back, nearly tearing into the couch from the scrape of dull nails moving along his skin. Frank had been fucked equivalently hard before, but it was always a hit or miss when it came to locating all the right spots inside him, and Frank felt as though he was about to unravel each time Gerard’s cock drove back in.

“That’s it. So desperate to get your holes filled that you wandered into this place.” Gerard’s fingers slipped along Frank’s skin and higher up, teasing along the sides of his neck. Frank tossed his head back, baring his throat if he was to anticipate what he assumed was to come. Gerard caught onto the gesture and slammed back into Frank, keeping himself in place for the head of his dick to grind down against his spot until Frank was sobbing, a single tear leaking free. “You want me to choke you, slut?”

“Yes. Please,” Frank shakily gasped out, his hips helplessly pushing back for more. He never wanted Gerard to stop. “I want your hands around my throat.”

“Get on your back.” Gerard instructed hotly against Frank’s ear, then to Frank’s despair, carefully slid out of him to give him mobility.

Frank wasn’t willing to go long without being filled, so he hastily flipped over onto his back on the sofa, propping his head up on the armrest. Frank gasped as strong hands spread his legs apart in a heartbeat. He blinked through his filmy vision and stuttered breathlessly at the vision that was Gerard’s flushed cheeks and dark emerald eyes hungrily devouring him with his piercing gaze,his cock curved up towards his stomach as he placed himself between Frank’s open thighs. He was still clothed to Frank’s dismay, but he couldn’t linger on the thought when Gerard was roughly sliding back inside him, not hesitating to resume his brutal pace. Frank’s back arched off the couch and his hands scrambled to grip onto anything, but somehow, they made their way to Gerard’s body, sliding underneath the button-down shirt, seeking purchase. He accessed soft skin warmed by the heat of a lusty blush and Frank moaned in delight, especially as Gerard’s eyes fluttered from the contact.

Suddenly, as Gerard leaned over Frank and rattled his entire body from the force of his pounding, his hands were caressing Frank’s throat almost tenderly before wrapping around it. He applied pressure to exactly the right places to prevent from crushing Frank’s windpipe and Frank moaned high in his throat as he began to struggle for air. He connected with Gerard’s all consuming gaze and held it steady with his own half-lidded eyes communicating the euphoria encompassing his body being used to his great joy.

“The sight of you, Frank, you’re perfect. Knew you were a cock slut from the start.” Gerard pressed harder and gasped out a soft ‘ _ah_ ’ between his words getting Frank off so well. “God, you’re fucking tight.”

Frank felt as though his soul was getting ready to depart from his body as the coiling signs of his orgasm flashed hotly through every region inside him as he gasped for air, being completely overpowered by Gerard’s cock pounding his ass, his dominant gaze keeping Frank in his place, the sturdiness of his hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

“You’re gonna come when I tell you to,” Gerard leaned down so their lips were almost brushing together, but not quite. “I want you to touch yourself. Show me you can hold off.”

Frank would’ve nodded if he wasn’t ensnared and practically unable to speak unless it was a string of swear words and babbling moans wheezing out from his throat. He slipped his hand away from Gerard’s hip and fumbled for his cock, whining breathlessly the second he made contact with his cock leaking onto his stomach. Frank was familiar with edging and training his orgasms so he could develop a higher stamina, but it was proven so much more difficult to hold on when he was being fucked senseless, capable hands squeezing around his throat in all the right ways so he was weeping from the glory of it all.

“You better hold on for me like a good slut. You’re so beautiful, I wanna see you getting fucked in this pretty ass all the time.” Gerard abruptly spat into Frank’s open mouth, making a strangled gasp tear out of him as he eagerly swallowed it down. “You’d probably love getting your ass pounded while someone shoves their dick into that gorgeous mouth.”

Gerard released his grip on Frank’s throat to allow him room to breathe and the second he was sucking in a wheezing gulp of air, Frank was nodding and whining brokenly. “Yes, want you to watch me when it happens.”

“Fuck,” Gerard whispered, pushing Frank’s legs all the way back to look his cock sinking in and out of Frank’s pink hole and Frank’s hand worked furiously over his own dick.

“Please,” Frank sobbed, “Need to come. Feels so fucking good.”

“Begging for it like a little bitch now, hmm? Tell me how badly you need it.”

“So bad. _Please_ , let your slut come? I’ve — I’ve been good,” Frank was beside himself and rambling what floated to the forefront of his mind. “Wanna come for you.”

“Soon. You need to learn how to be patient, whore.” Gerard batted Frank’s hand away from his dick to envelope it in his own fist, stroking fast and hard, ripping all sense and air away from Frank’s body in a swift motion. He couldn’t even respond, desperately clinging onto the cliff he dangled from suppressing his orgasm burning scaldingly in the pit of his stomach.

After a moment, Gerard’s rhythm grew rapid, a certain telltale unevenness overtaking him. He panted heavily through a breathy moan and stroked Frank faster. “Your tight ass is gonna make me come.”

“Yeah, please, just —” Frank cut himself off with a soft cry, “Come on me. Come all over my face.”

“Yeah?”

“Do it. Do it, do it.” Frank couldn’t stand the way he needed to feel Gerard’s come splattering onto his skin, but all he knew was that sex was a demanding thing that consumed a human being’s mind, and he’d become a slave to the kind him and Gerard created.

Gerard pulled out of Frank steadily. He shoved his pants down the rest of the way to free himself from restrictions and Frank couldn’t stop muttering litanies of encouragement when Gerard was climbing over him, going to straddle his chest, his cock only inches away from Frank’s face.

“Get yourself off,” Gerard breathed as he worked his cock fast, “Come for me.”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice. Although he could admit Gerard’s hand felt far better than his own, it would only take a couple strokes to come undone. Frank’s moans were high, he was strung up with sizzling anticipation, and the second he saw Gerard tossing his head back as his fist worked over his thick cock, Frank was fucking losing it. Spilling all over his fist, splattering come across his stomach, his eyes rolling back into his head as his spine bowed from the power of it punching through every live cell currently scrambling in his body. The intensity of it was so otherworldly that he almost missed the gorgeous sound of Gerard’s gravelly moan coming as a final warning sign.

“Open your mouth. You wanna be a cumslut, you’re gonna swallow it, too.” Gerard said before Frank’s face was being striped with his come. Frank gasped in a shaky stream of air and squeezed his eyes shut, opening his mouth to capture the droplets of come raining over his lips, now dribbling along his waiting tongue. He was trembling violently all over from his orgasm that continued to rake through him, keeping a slow hand at his dick because it was impossible not to touch himself through it when Gerard was giving him a fucking facial, all sensitivity aside. Gerard’s soft groans were audible as he gyrated his hips instinctively, jerking his cock to completely empty himself onto Frank’s face.

When it was over, the both of them were panting unevenly, flushed and sweating and covered in the residue of the animalistic fucking they just did. Frank wasn’t surprised to find he wasn’t the slightest bit ashamed or riddled with chagrin. He felt completely satisfied in his after sex glow engulfing him, licking his lips to capture the remains of come staining them. He felt he could sprout wings and float up into heaven, but he doubted he’d be very welcome covered in filth. Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard gazing down at him while he reeled from his orgasm, awed and definitely still turned on by the sight of Frank. Frank was still deeply flattered by all the ways Gerard looked at him before, during, and after their experimental session.

“You’re a natural.” Gerard complimented, carefully maneuvering himself off of Frank’s chest.

Frank’s lips spread into a pleased grin. “I did my best.” He rejoiced at Gerard’s approval, thumbing a bit of come from his cheek and sucking it into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Gerard whispered at the sight. He stood up, running a hand through his platinum hair with a broad smirk. “You weren’t bluffing when you said you’re into the rough shit.”

“I love it.” Frank sat up. His arms were shaky as his legs, and that was the only part drawing a bit of shyness from him.

“There’s a restroom in here if you’d like to clean yourself up,” Gerard grinned wickedly, “You’ve made quite a mess of yourself.”

Frank’s laugher resounded in the room as he stood up on trembling legs. He didn’t bother to touch his clothes as he wobbled over to the restroom, really feeling a sting in his ass and soreness in his throat from the roughness, but there was no capacity to complain when he reveled in the lingering pain. He beamed to feel eyes on his naked back before he disappeared into the organized restroom to dig into the cleaning wipes and fresh water from the sink to help remove the mess.

When Frank returned after fixing his hair and examining his body in the mirror, he exchanged a smile with Gerard, heading towards his folded clothes.

“So, did I get the job?” Frank inquired.

“Normally, I’d say we’ll call you.” Gerard stood at the desk with his pants done up again, rubbing hand sanitizer into his palms. He looked up through his long lashes. “But I think you deserve to know you’ve pretty much earned your place here.”

Frank almost tripped squeezing himself back into his tight jeans from the instinctive surprise sparking through him despite knowing he definitely worked his way into the business with his flawless performance. Well, it wasn’t entirely a _performance_ . . .

“Aw, fuck yeah!” Frank expressed his joy as he hurriedly worked back into his clothes. “Thank you so much, Mr. Way. I’m glad I impressed you.”

“You did phenomenally well. I don’t say that to just anyone.” Gerard went to the camera to stop recording now that they’d completed the audition. “We’ll be contacting you. Any questions , you know where to find us.”

Frank dug his teeth into his lower lip as he watched Gerard move to the front of his desk, leaning back against the surface. He was glowing from reaching his peak of pleasure, perhaps more beautiful than when Frank first caught sight of him stepping into the studio to be introduced.

“Will I see you again?” Frank couldn’t resist asking.

Surprise flickered over Gerard’s face for a fleeting moment before a subtle blush that pleased Frank to no end filled his cheeks. Gerard gave a tiny smile before rolling his lips into his mouth.

“If you’re lucky, yeah. I’m usually busy being a casting director, but I film as well.”

“Not like that.”

Befuddlement furrowed Gerard’s eyebrows at the slightly ambiguous statement before it dawned on him. He gripped onto the corner of the desk and laughed breathily, arching one brow.

“Are you sure it’s not just your post-orgasm mindset talking?” Gerard spoke as if he couldn’t believe Frank would enjoy meeting up with him again under different circumstances.

Frank’s face softened slightly into a hopeful expression. He tucked his hands behind his back and approached Gerard slowly so they were standing adjacent from one another, only inches apart. He chuckled at Gerard’s curious eyes and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“I was attracted to you before you fucked me, I’ll have you know.” Frank glanced over at his application laying abandoned on the desk. “You have my cellphone number. Call me sometime. Let me know you haven’t forgotten me.”

Gerard soaked in every feature of Frank’s face, until the corner of his mouth quirked up and a glimmering shine entered his eyes. “How could I forget that pretty face?”

Frank’s heart actually fluttered, which was an unexpected thing to become of him, but he beamed in response to it and to Gerard. He rose up on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Gerard’s ear.

“I’ll see if you actually mean that.” Frank’s lips dragged across Gerard’s cheek as he pulled back. He took in Gerard’s harsh swallow with pride and bid him a quick goodbye, retreating on his shaking legs with more than one thing to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve started doing commissions! If you’re interested, my instagram is @vampirexchild and i’d be happy to write something for you <3 let me know your thoughts!


End file.
